BASIC SCIENCE I CORE: CELL CULTURE/NEUROTROPIC VIRUS, NEUROSCIENCE, AND PROTEOMICS The overall objective of the Basic Science Core I (BSCI) is to provide in vitro shared resources and training to basic and clinical researchers to study neurological disorders at the molecular level, related to Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) infection. During HIV central nervous system (CNS) disease, disparities between virus-associated insults and host-mediated attempts at rescue and repair are responsible for cognitive deficits. To protect cells of the CNS, and to promote beneficial responses, key elements in the signaling crosstalk between cells of the CNS and virus must be understood. Information regarding cell-virus biochemical signaling interactions must be addressed, in large part, by in vitro studies. The BSCI will provide investigators with reliable access to high quality CNS cell cultures, virus and viral products, and other factors that contribute to HIV CNS disease which are critical to delineate signaling pathways important in disease progression. BSCI will also provide assistance and expertise in classical neuroscience techniques and tools to support investigation of cellular/molecular interactions between cells of the CNS and HIV that underlie neurocognitive dysfunction. The BSCI will also provide state-of-the-art services for discovering the molecular mechanisms involved in the development of AIDS-associated CNS dysfunction through proteomics and data analysis. Novel methods for discovering of biomarkers, innovative differential expression profiling and bioinformatics along with interactomics and phosphoproteomics are among the services that will be reliably and efficiently offered to the investigators. Our core will work closely with the other cores to promote a comprehensive multidisciplinary collaborative center program. This synergistic approach will ensure the success of both recipients of CNACC developmental awards and other members of the Center in conducting productive high impact research into HIV associated neurological disorders.